Soi Fon: Inner Hate or Inner Love?
by J-Kakashi
Summary: As the battle between Soi Fon and Yourichi rages, Soi Fon looks back to see if their is more than just hate for her former commander.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Soi Fon: Inner Hate or Inner Love:

Written By : J-Kakashi

(Before reading I must warn you much of the dialogue is based on the battle between Soi Fon and Yourichi Shihoin in the anime show Bleach):

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Battle Continues**

The fierce battle between Soi Fon and Yourichi raged on. "You can't win Soi Fon, you're

not ready to face me yet." Fuck you, Yourichi, a 100 years in exile should have you

weakened you, while I got stronger." " You have gotten stronger, but even at your current

level, it's still inferior to mine." That's a lie" Soi Fon screamed charging at Yourichi. "Stop!

Hanki Sokai (Kido-cancelling twister)" "Im…Impossible she neutralized my kido so….

Easily" "Damn it…How!" "It cancels out the enemy's kido with a kido of equal and opposite

force.". A smirk came to Yourichi's face now. "Got ya!" yelled Yourichi connected a kick to

Soi Fon's chest. Soi Fon fell in a heap coughing blood. "Damn I think that kick bruised my

ribs." "Have you had enough… Little Bee." "Bitch! How dare you call me that, you lost the

right to call me that when you left the Execution Force." screamed Soi Fon as her spiritual

energy drastically increased. "Soi Fon, I thought I taught you better than that, that's no way to

treat your ex-commander." Yourichi said sarcastically. " Damn you! After all my attacks why

are you still standing before me, I should have surpassed you by now, why haven't I. Why?...

After all these years do you continue to outclass me.!" "Answer me, Yourichi!!" charging at

her ex-commander with killing intent.

* * *

I Know its sort of the same but it gets better. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Soi Fon: Inner Hatred or Inner Love?

Chapter 2: Memories

(Soi Fon's Inner Thoughts):

The first time I saw her I was mesmerized. She was the new Tenshi Heisoban (Defender of the Realm). She seemed almost god-like, she was so beautiful, and incredibly

powerful. I worked to become stronger to impress her. Being one of the only women in the the Execution Force I was alone… until…

(Flashback):

"Soi Fon reporting, Commander" "Then I guess you heard the news."replied Yourichi. "Yes. I devote myself to you…Commander" "Wow, what is with you and this

Commander thing." "Sorry Commander." (Yourichi sighs) "There you go again, call me Yourichi." "What?!... Im not worthy enough to call the Co…." Yourichi looked at her

with a puzzled look. "Well may I adress you as Yourichi-sama." "Fine… Jeez, your so uptight." "Anyway, I expect good things from you Soi Fon." From then on her and I

gained a valuable relationship through the heat of battle. (Flashback End)

(Back to Soi Fon's Inner Thoughts)

I swore in my heart that I would I would die to protect, and with time my feelings for her went from admiration, to worship… to love. Then without warning she left from my

life… It felt like a stab to the heart, that I knew would never heal. Accusations arose in the Soul Society, from helping Kisuke Urahara escape, to invading arrest… "As of now

Yourichi Shihoin is dennounced as Commander and Chief of the Exeucution Force." Reported by the high-ranking officials of the Soul Society. It was the ultimate betrayal. I

couldn't believe it… my commander… my goddess… Yourichi… Why? (Flashback Over).


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Inner Love?

"After you left I lost all respect for you. Once again I felt alone, and I blamed you. For the pain you put me through I hated you, I cursed your very name. After you left I swore

to become stronger and capture you with my own hands.", "Yoruichi looked with a sad face at her former subordinate. "I can't forgive you Yoruichi!!!" yelled Soi Fon

charging, once again barely missing her former commander.

(Yoruichi Inner Thoughts): "Damn the increase in her spiritual pressure is amazing, I have to end this battle now."

"Soi Fon let this last clash determine the winner." "Fine!" replied Soi Fon. As both charged the combination of their spirit pressure created a huge explosion. The smoked

cleared revealing the winner… Yoruichi, with a punch just inches from Soi Fon's face.

(Soi Fon's Thoughts): "Damn! She's right, I'm not strong enough." Clenching her hand tightly.

Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-sama, after you left, my life changed forever. It felt like a betrayal of my friendship and trust. "Yoruichi-sama," said Soi Fon with tears

rolling down her face "Why didn't you take me with you?" "I didn't take you with me because, I was afraid…" (Yoruichi-sama…afraid?) "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to

protect you." Soi Fon looked at her in shock (Yoruichi-sama was worried about my safety.) Soi Fon smiled at Yoruichi "Yoruichi-sama…My whole reason for being was to

protect you, not the other way around. And I devote myself, body and soul to protect the people I love. "Love?!" replied Yoruichi with a look of shock.

"At first I though I hated you for leaving, but I realize now that your leaving made my love for you grow." said Soi Fon walking toward Yoruichi "Yoruichi-sama I love you"

exclaimed Soi Fon just inches from Yoruichi's face. Yoruichi's face turned a bright red from her normal cocoa complexion. "Soi Fon I…" Her sentence cut off by Soi Fon's

lips.

(Yoruichi Inner Thoughts): "What is this feeling… Her kiss… it feels so good)

Soi Fon's tongue asking for entrance into Yoruichi's mouth. Yoruichi gratning access without struggle. They stopped only to breath, their kisses became erratic. Yoruichi kissed

Soi Fon's neck hearing a quiet moan

(Yoruichi Inner Thoughts): "I never felt this before… Was this love for Soi Fon always there.)

Soi Fon returned the favor by kissing Yoruichi from her neck to her chest. Yoruichi being the controlling woman she is, brought Soi Fon to the ground. "Yoruichi-sama" Both

laughed.

Yoruichi kissed Soi Fon's stomach to her inner thighs, Soi Fon arched her back gripping Yoruichi's flowing hair. Soi Fon moaned as Yoruichi licked her flower. Soi Fon making

sure Yoruichi wasn't left out used her fingers to stimulate Yoruichi inching deeper and deeper inside her. Both were reaching their peak. "Yoruichi-sama, I…" said Soi Fon

unable to speak due to pleasure. Both finally reached their climax. Both breathing heavily, sweat dripping from theie hair. "Yoruichi-sama," said Soi Fon panting heavily "I love

you so much." "And I you Soi Fon" said Yoruichi before drifting asleep. "I will always be by your side to protect you Yoruichi-sama…Always." "It's a promise. Soi Fon

looked at Yoruichi touching her beautiful hair. "My goddess has returned to me." Falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Its finally done now I can work on Naruto:The Next Generation 


End file.
